Everlasting Love
by Savageaf
Summary: Even after all these years, his touch sets her on fire. Maybe it's the love they share. A love that can only be found in two soulmates.


**The Character's do not belong to me. They respectfully are owned by their authors and directors! Hopefully you like my ****fanfiction!**

Bella relaxed into his touch as he moved her hair to one side. His lips descended on her neck softly. She swallowed her moan of approval as she felt his lips on a familiar mating mark. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against his shoulder.

"You have far too much trust in me, darling," she felt his lips move against her neck as he whispered his thoughts. She did not reply and instead turned towards him. She noticed the fangs protruding from his mouth and his eyes darker than normal. She carefully traced the veins running down from his eyes before she leant up and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately, but she felt his struggle in controlling his instincts to mark her again. She pulled away and let him take a few calming breaths. His eyes started to return to normal and did so the remainder of his face.

"There you are," she whispered with a small smile and kissed him again. His lips left a hot trail as they moved towards her neck.

"I have to go," he whispered against her neck. Bella held in a gasp as he traced the mark on her neck with his tongue.

"I know," she sighed. "Tell Nik I said hello."

"I will," he whispered. He cupped her face as he lent down to kiss her again. "Don't forget to practice the spells, I'll come help you after I see my brother."

"I know," Bella didn't have the heart to lie to him. She couldn't. She had to protect him. She wanted the last words from her to be good ones. Ones that meant more than goodbyes. "I love you..."

"I love you too," he kissed her once more before he grabbed his jacket and left. Bella felt the tears as soon as he left. She knew what his brother was about to do. He had told her and she had agreed. She had agreed to dagger her partner. Her mate. Her _Kol_.

.x.x.x.

Bella traveled through Europe as she had planned. She knew Kol was safe with Nik. The older brother had assured her and she trusted him. She knew he would do anything to protect family. Especially against Mikael.

She went to the places Kol had told her about. To the places Nik had told her was a safe from Mikael. She didn't look back. After technology advanced, she and Nik came into regular contact. Before, it was an email here and there. Now he called every other week to update her. Her last call had been about how Nik had figured out how to make hybrids. She was due for a call soon.

At the moment she played the helpless human for the Cullens and shapeshifters. She watched as they trained for the newborn army.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked as he felt her emotions. They were all over the place. From sadness, to happiness, to amusement. She kept switching back and forth as she delved in her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she answered. She quickly stood up to retrieve her bag when her phone started to ring.

"Who would be calling right now?" Esme asked them as they watched Bella. She didn't pay them any notice as her face lit up at the name on the phone.

"Nik!" She exclaimed.

"Mikael's dead, love. It's time." Bella froze at the statement. She staggered slightly and Jasper quickly helped her. She gave him a small smile before she returned to the conversation.

"What about _them_?" Bella knew she couldn't reveal anything to the Cullens.

"I believe it's time you made a reappearance." He answered her with amusement. "I believe your brothers are getting far too cocky without you around."

"I'll be there by the end of this week," Bella promised him.

"Be safe, Isabella." He whispered fondly.

"You too." She smiled before she ended the call. She turned towards the Cullens and Pack members.

"Who was that?" Edward demanded immediately and Bella glared at the young boy.

"A friend," she replied. "I believe it's time I told you the truth."

"And what's the truth?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"You might want to take a seat," she suggested, but when no one made a move she sighed. She rolled her eyes and started her story. "I'm not human and I wasn't born in this century." She could see the amusement pass their faces, except for Jasper who saw the truth in her words.

"Of course you're human, love." Edward went to touch her, but she caught his hand and whispered a spell. Immediately he started screaming and she let him go.

"Don't ever touch a lady without their consent," she hissed. "I was born in in 1844 to Giuseppe and Lilian Salvatore. I had an older brother, Damon, and a younger brother Stefan. I was relatively happy, but my father hated the mere idea of me. He was a man who wished for only sons and believed woman to be weak." She closed her eyes as memories of the past came to the surface. "It wasn't until I was seventeen did that change. The Mikaelson family moved into town."

_Flashback _

_"Isabella, hurry up! Father expects us," Stefan voice broke through the door and into her room. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her father wished to marry her off to a stranger. She wished Damon's input had made a difference, but it only made her father want her gone even more. _

_"Coming, brother." She quickly walked out of the room and towards Stefan. He was still fourteen and had far too much faith in their father. She gave her younger brother a smile. "How do I look?" She asked and Stefan smile widened. _

_"Beautiful," She heard from behind her. She quickly turned towards Damon with a smile. _

_"Brother," she whispered as he walked to hug her. "Where have you been all day?" _

_"Out and about," he whispered back. He pulled away and handed her something covered in cloth. She took it, confused and intrigued. _

_"What is it?" She asked. He just told her to open it as Stefan came to stand by his side. Bella did as asked and opened the cloth. Inside was a rose necklace. It had the initials Of Damon and Stefan name in it. _

_"This is beautiful, thank you." Bella whispered with tears in her eyes. Damon argued that it was Stefan's idea and Bella kissed her youngest brothers cheek. Damon quickly took it out of her hand and put it behind him. She knew immediately why as she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. _

_"We're already late as it is, shall we?" She heard her fathers voice behind her and Bella gave him a nod. _

_"Of course, father." She whispered as she followed him down the steps. She took Damon's hand to keep her steady. _

_As soon as they arrived at the gathering held for her potential suitors, Bella couldn't help but avert her eyes to a family in the back. She knew they were new. She knew most of the townspeople and these people were new. They had to be. She blushed when she realised the youngest brother had his attention on her. He held a drink in hand and held it up to he as if to say hello. She quickly looked away and turned towards Damon who held his hand out. _

_"Father will be displeased if you stand in a corner all day," he murmured as he took her hand. Bella gave him a tense smile and followed his lead into the dance. _

_"Yes, well, he's too busy with Mr. Gilbert to notice us at the moment." Bella muttered and Damon shook his head. _

_"Don't ever take his actions as true, he looks over at us every few seconds." Damon told her. "We can never trust the man fully, Stella." _

_"I know, brother." She sighed in frustration and annoyance. Not at her brother._

_"May I?" She heard from beside them and notice it was the man who had caught her gaze earlier. _

_"What's your name?" Damon asked protectively. _

_"Kol Mikaelson," he answered and Bella gave him a small smile. _

_"Isabella?" Damon turned towards her and Bella gave him a nod in consent. He let her go and Kol took his place. _

_"It's nice too meet you, Isabella." Kol greeted with a smile and Bella blushed. _

_"You as well, Mr. Mikaelson." She whispered. _

_Flashback ends_

"Seems like you fell in love with him," Esme whispered and Bella looked away.

"I did and his brother asked my father for my hand in marriage. Kol and I got married three months later. It was during that time I started to get my powers." Bella closed her eyes as she remembered how Kol had helped her. "It seemed my mothers side of the family were witches. I inherited the gene and Kol helped me through it. He was a witch before he changed."

"Changed?" Jacob asked confused. Bella opened her eyes as she gave him a nod.

"A vampire. There are other types of vampires. They look human to anyone. It's their scent that's different."

"You know the Mikaelson family?" Carlisle looked at the girl shocked and Bella gave him a sad smile.

"I am a Mikaelson, Carlisle." Bella whispered as she continued her story. "The Mikaelsons remained in Mystic Falls for two years before they received a threat about their father. The family was being hunted by Mikael, he wanted them dead. He wanted my brother-in-law, Niklaus, dead. So we ran. The Mikaelsons erased the memories of themselves from the townspeople. They made everyone their believe that I had left with my husband for a business trip and remained with him as he traveled. My brothers would not look for me then."

"How are you still alive? I understand you're a witch, but I believed they died eventually." Carlisle looked curious and Bella understood his need to understand.

"They do. Kol helped me come up with an immortality spell that helped me keep my power. Unlike most witches, my powers weren't tied to that of nature. It helped me in my quest and I did the immortality spell my husband had done centuries before." She gave them a weak smile. "I became a vampire-witch hybrid."

"You're a vampire?" Paul growled out and Bella glared at him.

"Yes, for decades." Bella answered. "Kol helped me for the years that followed. He helped me with everything. From bloodlust to my powers."

"What happened to him?" Rosalie asked as she saw the pain in the girls eyes.

"His father came once again. I got a message from my descendants about Mikael. I warned Nik since he was the biggest target. Kol didn't know anything. I couldn't tell him the plan Nik and I made." She willed the tears away as she talked. "The Mikaelsons can't be killed. They need a special wood for that. Mikael had it and Nik and I feared our family's safety. So in 1914 he daggered Kol and the rest of his siblings."

"Daggered?" Emily asked softly.

"Nik had these stakes that when put into the heart of Original vampires, which the Mikaelsons were, they would go into a deep sleep. They wouldn't wake until they were taken out." She explained. "Nik ran with his siblings and promised me that he would keep them safe, while I ran in the opposite direction. Mikael didn't know about me and if he did, Nik knew I was in danger. He tied my life force to his. If I were to die I would come back and if he were to die, he would come back."

"If Mikael didn't know about you why do that?"

"It was an extra step of precaution." Bella answered. "Nik and I can't be killed. Even with special wood. We're both hybrids. He's not a witch though. He's a werewolf hybrid." She took a deep breath. "After the advancement of technology, Nik and I would update each other about everything. We hadn't gotten any threats from Mikael, but we couldn't risk it. As you can tell from my phone call, Mikael is dead. That means Niks ready and waiting for me to take the daggers out of his sibling."

"You're leaving," Alice whispered then glared at Bella. "After everything we did for you!"

"I'm sorry." She looked at the pixie. No matter how much she disliked her 'best friend' and 'boyfriend' she knew she had played them as puppets. Something she didn't wish to, but had to if she wished to remain in town. "I will be taking my leave next week. Do not talk about me to anyone outside of this group. I will be wiping their memories of Isabella Swan. They will never know I came here."

"Why?" Jared asked confused. "Why wipe their memories?"

"It raises less questions and as you can tell Charlie's not my actual father. He's someone I compelled to believe that."

"What about Victoria?" Jasper asked the brunette. He couldn't take a risk of her death if she truly was related to the Mikaelsons.

"I will kill her as I leave," Bella promised. "I must thank you for helping me in the time I was here. No matter what you may believe, I truly did like most of you." She gave them a soft smile. She was surprised when Rosalie hugged her along with Emmett. Jasper gave her a hug after them. Carlisle and Esme merely gave her a nod and the wonder twins didn't look at her at all. She rolled her eyes slightly and turned towards the pack.

"You became our sister and you'll remain as such. Hopefully one day you'll come visit," Sam told her and hugged her as well. Bella hugged him back and then Emily.

"May I try something?" Bella asked the couple. Sam frowned in confusion. "Vampire blood from our type can cure most wounds. I could get rid of the scars." Emily's eyes grew hopeful and so did Sam's.

"Please," Emily whispered. Bella nodded and bit into her wrist. She held it to Emily's mouth and the woman took it hesitantly. Bella held back a whimper when she pulled away. She needed more blood. She hadn't drank any in over a week.

They waited patiently as Emily's scars started to fade slowly. Sam whispered a thank you to Bella before he hugged Emily to him.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Paul grumbled and Bella laughed. She gave the rest of the pack a wink.

"I'll see you around boys," she took out her phone. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. After tomorrow no one other than you will remember me." She informed them. "I hope to see some of you again." She vanished with that.

.x.x.x.

Bella drove quietly. The hum of the music in the background as she watched the trees pass by. She was thirty minutes away from Mystic Falls. She felt nervous. She knew her presence was about to challenge most things in Mystic Falls. Her brothers would know that she was alive. She would be the new threat in most of their eyes. She also knew her relationship with Kol would be difficult. She knew she had broken his trust. She didn't know how she would be able to earn it back fully.

Bella winced she could feel Nik'S anger through the link. She didn't know what caused such anger, but it had to be important. She drove faster and passed the welcome sign. She drove straight towards the address he had sent her weeks before. She felt something in her stomach and growled out in frustration. She didn't know what was happening to Nik. She needed to know.

She parked the car in front of the house and quickly got out. She could hear a scuffle from the inside and ran inside without invitation. The sight that welcomed her was gruesome. Her brothers stood off to the side. Nik with a stake in his stomach and his siblings facing him. Bella noticed Kol reach out to help him and noticed Nik shake his head slightly.

"Enough!" She growled out. No matter what they believed about Nik, he had been the older brother she needed when she left her own family behind. She would not watch him in pain. All the occupants in the room turned towards her and Bella glared at everyone except for Nik and Kol.

"Isabella," Kol, Damon, and Stefan whispered in unison.

"Is this what family does to each other?" Bella growled out as she walked over to her brother-in-law. She took the stake out and helped him up. "It seems no matter what, you deem him the monster. Elijah with his killing of innocents to stop Nik, Rebekah turning her back on her family as soon as a Male gives her attention, Finn who's ready to die and take down his siblings with him."

"How are-" Bella cut Damon off immediately.

"I will talk to you in a minute," she growled out.

"Isabella," Kol stepped up to her. She closed her eyes and gave him a smile.

"He killed our mother!" Rebekah glared at the brunette.

"After she chained him up and hid his true identity from him. After he had to feel the pain of every change during the full moon and not accomplish it." Bella glared right back at the blonde. She then turned towards Elijah. "As for you, he was willing to reunite you with your family. You may believe he wasn't going to undagger them, but he called me days ago. He was ready. He only ever went back on his word when Mikael was after you. Mikael's dead and he was _ready_. Yet you couldn't take your head out of your ass and look."

She loved all the Mikaelsons, but if she had to make them understand in this ill manner she would. She turned back towards Nik to make sure his wound had healed and he gave her a nod.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to my brothers." She grinned and bounced away from Nik. She knew she would need more than a few minutes with Kol. Her brothers she could handle, but she needed time to think about what to say to her husband. Bella led the her brothers out of the house and towards her car. She sat on the hood of it and looked at them.

"How are you still alive?" Damon asked as he reached out to her. She held her hand out and he took it. It seemed the physical contact made it more real for her older brother. She smiled at him.

"Don't ask questions you already know," She teased him slightly. "I'm a vampire-witch hybrid."

"Witch?" Stefan asked as he did the same as Damon and took her other hand in his.

"Mother was a witch, only the girls in the bloodline get the powers. I got mine shortly after I was wedded to Kol." Bella answered.

"You're married to one of them?" Damon growled out and Bella glared at him.

"Yes and if I remember correctly you're the one who convinced our father that Kol was the right man for me." She hissed. "The Mikaelsons are not the monsters you make them out to be."

"Klaus has tried to kill us...several times." Stefan pointed out.

"Yes after your constant threats. He would never kill you, he promised me that a long time ago." Bella whispered.

"You know we were alive? You knew this whole time!" Damon looked at her with hurt eyes. He snatched his hand away as anger overtook her and Bella sighed.

"I saw both of you through the centuries." She muttered. "I saw Damon in New York a few decades before and Stefan a year before Damon."

"We don't remember that," Stefan argued, but unlike Damon he didn't seem as angry.

"I took your memories. Mikael was after the whole Mikaelson family, if he knew I was related he would try to kill not only me, but you as well." She answered.

"Why not tell us the truth?" Damon asked and Bella heard the hurt seep in.

"I couldn't risk it. I stayed away from my husband for years in case of a risk that may never happen, I wasn't about to do any less for you." She answered. "I know I hurt both of you, but I can return your memories."

"What about our human memories of meeting the Mikaelsons?" Damon asked.

"They'll come back as well. You remembered it after you turned, but I took those when I saw you both." She replied. Stefan went first and Bella compelled him again easily enough. It was Damon that made it difficult. His mind was more built up. He was used to walls between people. She took his hand in hers and rubbed soothing circles so she could do it more easily.

"God this makes your head hurt," Stefan hissed as he held onto his head. Bella giggled at that and nodded. Damon was soon in the same position as Stefan and looked at her with a pained expression.

"You tried to help me figure out Katherine's scheme," He whispered.

"Nik told me about Katherine when we first met, I knew the woman couldn't be trusted. When I saw you again, I had to try, but when I took your memories it seems my advice went away as well." She replied.

"You're not completely off the hook, Stella." Damon whispered and Bella gave him a nod. She was surprised when he brought her into a hug. She felt his lips against her head and sighed. She felt the tears prick her eyes and pulled away. Stefan hugged her next with a small smile.

"The Mikaelsons... why do I suddenly care for them?"

"You cared for them when you were human. They are family, you just didn't know it." Bella answered. Once Stefan pulled away she gave both her brothers a look. "I love the both of you. You are my brothers, but don't make me choose between who to protect. At the end of the day I will protect the Mikaelsons, even if it means going against you. I don't want to, but I will."

"He's your soulmate," Stefan realised. Bella gave him a nod. Just like Cold Ones, traditional vampires also had soul mates, they were just harder to find. Bella found hers easily, but for most people it was difficult.

"We won't try to kill them anymore, but we can't stop others." Damon told her.

"I'll handle them, just tell me if you notice anything," she replied. She handed them her phone. "Put your numbers in." They did as told and Bella gave them a kiss on the cheek before she told them to go. "I'll talk to both of you later, I have to apologise to my husband now."

"Good luck," they muttered before they gave her one more smile and disappeared. Bella sat there for a few seconds before she walked into the house. She was surprised to see the Mikaelson sibling and another woman on the couch. They looked up as she entered.

"Isa," Nik greeted. She gave him a nod as she eyed the woman.

"Mother meet Isabella, Kol's wife." Bella looked at the woman in shock, but quickly hid it and gave the woman a smile.

.x.x.x.

Bella was glad she didn't have to spend time in the same room as Esther too much. Kol had quickly excused himself and led her out of the house and towards the woods. Bells followed him and she couldn't help but grow nervous as he paced in front of her.

"Why not tell me?" He asked. "I could have ran with you? I could have kept you protected! It's my responsibility! I promised to do it!"

"Kol," Bella sighed as he looked at her with anger and hurt in his eyes. She also saw the love and walked up to him. He didn't say anything as she turned his head towards her. She ran her fingers over his cheek as she held his gaze. She needed to choose her words carefully.

"I was afraid." She finally whispered. "I was afraid of what could happen to you. I couldn't die, just like Nik couldn't. We knew Mikael had a weapon with him, we...I couldn't risk you. I loved you too much for that."

"A century," he whispered. "I had to spend a century away from you." Bella felt the tears slide down her cheek and he cupped her face. His thumb brushed it away and Bella looked at him pleadingly.

"He explained it to me," he told her as he kept his hold on her. "Before he daggered me. Nik told me why you agreed to do it."

"He didn't tell me that," She frowned and Kol chuckled.

"He couldn't hurt you, he knew i would get angry if I knew you were in on the plan. He made sure to take most of the blame."

"Kol," Bella whispered but he shook his head.

"I was furious when I woke up, but then I realised what you did. I knew I'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes. I knew I couldn't stay mad at you," he whispered as his face grew closer to hers. Bellas lips tingled in anticipation and she moved her hand to his waist.

She closed her eyes as soon as their lips touched. She felt his hand move from her cheeks to the back of her head and tangle into her hair. The other went to her hip to pull her closer. She moved accordingly as she kissed him, trying to express every emotion in her body through it. His lips moved against hers just as passionately. She felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip and Bella opened them slightly. Immediately his tongue pushed itself in and started to explore her mouth. She held in a gasp when he pulled away all the while grabbing her bottom lip with his teeth. He released her lip and she opened her eyes.

He looked down at her and she couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back teasingly and brought her closer. She went into his arms and he hugged her to him. His chin rested on the top of her head and her cheek against his heart.

"I love you," She whispered and he returned the sentiment with a kiss to the top of her head.

They didn't pull away from the embrace until Nik texted Bella moments later. Bella pulled her phone out as she pulled away from his chest. His arms stayed around her as he looked over her to look at the message.

"The wicked witch of the west is back and she just so happens to be your mother," Bella giggled at his confused look and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll explain all my references to you later."

"We should get back," he told her and Bella sighed.

"I know," she almost pouted, but he gave her a quick kiss.

"You must show me the new techniques you've learned since I've been gone," Bella immediately knew he meant her powers and agreed. She was excited to show him everything.

.x.x.x.

As soon as the arrived in the Mikaelson home, they were greeted by Niklaus who gave them a smirk.

"Have fun?" He asked and Bella hit him on her way to get a drink. "I've killed people for far less, love."

"I'm sure you have, but you love me far too much to do anything." She winked as Kol rolled his eyes. Even before he was daggered, the two had a close relationship. He sat down on the countertop as he took the drink Bella handed him. Bella settled by standing between his thighs and leaning into his chest. He kept on arm around her and she played with one of his fingers.

"Your mother is throwing a ball?" Bella asked referring to his earlier message.

"It seems so," Nik shrugged and Bella couldn't help but frown.

"Why does it seem too convenient she's here?" She asked as she put a privacy charm around them. The other two noticed as well and shrugged.

"Don't treat her any differently, act as you usually do. We will find out. I wouldn't put it past her to kill us." Nik told the two. "I would warn Rebekah but she's far too trusting of our mother. Elijah may listen if we have proof."

"Don't stay in the same room with her if you're alone," Bella warned the two. Kol and Nik quickly agreed and Bella smiled. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, Kol could you help me get my bags?" She asked. The man immediately gave her a nod and Bella smiled. She kissed Nik's cheek and whispered goodnight before her and Kol went to get her bags. He helped her to the room he knew was now his. She put the bags on the bed and looked through them.

"I'm going to go shower," she told him. He kissed her cheek as she passed by and Bella smiled. She showered quickly and smiled to herself. She was prepared for tonight. She waited a century for him. She put on her black lingerie and looked at herself in the mirror. The black was a great contrast to her skin tone and she looked good. She knew Kol loved black on her as well. She fixed her hair and put and walked out to the bedroom.

She found Kol on their bed with only joggers on and her phone in hand. He seemed to be trying to figure it out and couldn't help but giggle at his concentration. His head snapped towards her and he froze. She watched him nervously as he stood and put the phone on the nightstand. His movements were slow and deliberate. She could see his eyes weren't the normal brown. Instead they were now black from lust and he smirked as he heard her heart rate speed up. Bella flicked her wrist so she could put the privacy spell up and then her back was against the wall. His lips found her neck and she tilted her head to the side. He trailed his lips down her neck towards her collar and Bella moaned lightly as he swirled his tongue over his mark. She whimpered when he pulled away and kissed her. One of his hand was against the wall next to her head and the other on her waist. Her own hands went around his neck as she kissed him back. She bit back a moan when he ran his hands down her leg.

"Kol," she whimpered when he brushed his fingers over her opening. He didn't reply instead he pulled away from the kiss and picked her up. Her legs went around his hips as he walked towards the end. His lips now back on her. She kissed him back and gasped when he ground against her suddenly.

He kissed down her body and he couldn't help but tear the undergarment as he went. She didn't object and instead moaned out when he kissed right above her waistline. He traveled further down and kissed between her legs. She whimpered as he circled her opening teasingly. He ghosted his finger over her and her whimpers grew in strength.

"Please," her voice was shaky as she pleaded with him. He gave her a nod and dove right in. His tongue found her opening and he kept a hand around her to keep her in place. Her moans grew as he swirled his tongue inside of her. He entered a finger and her hands found the back of his head. She tugged at his hair and he growled out. His fingers fastened as he swirled and sucked. Kol watched fascinated as his wife came undone underneath him. He looked up at her as she came down from her high. Her body shook from the sensation and he smirked to himself. He lapped up her juices and kissed her inner thigh before he crawled up her body. She looked up at him her eye half-lidded and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're a beautiful sight, darling." He muttered as he kissed her. Bella blushed lightly as she kissed him back. She helped him take off his pants and was glad to see he didn't have anything underneath. He prodded her as if to make sure she was ready before he pushed all the way in. Her eyes widened at the feeling of being _full_ again. After so long, she couldn't help but whimper at the pain and pleasure. He growled as her hands made their way up his sides and held onto his shoulder. She gripped him tightly as he started to thrust in and out. His strokes came long and short. He would pull all the way out before slamming back in. Bella was lost in pleasure and didn't notice the noises that left her mouth. Kol did and it spurred him on even more. She wailed as she came once again. He kissed her before his fangs were out. Bella knew immediately what he needed and he lent down to her neck. He kissed lightly where the mark already was before he bit in again. They both moaned and he kept thrusting inside of her. Bella felt his hands reach between their bodies as he brought her closer to edge. She bit into his neck and came once again, this time he quickly followed.

As soon as they both calmed down, Kol pulled out and rolled over onto her side. He quickly stood and got a washcloth for the both of them. He cleaned her up first, followed by himself. He picked her up and pulled the sheets off and laid her down on top of a blanket. She didn't complain as she looked at him tiredly. He grinned and kissed the top of her head as he threw the sheets into a bin and joined her side. He covered them with a throw blanket and pulled her to his side.

"I love you," she mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered as she curled into his side. She fell asleep quickly after that and Kol joined her.

.x.x.x.

Bella woke up the next morning before Kol and rested her head on her hand as she watched him. She ran her other hand through his hair and down the side of his face.

"Staring is creepy, darling." He muttered and Bella giggled.

"It's called gazing and it's romantic."

"Creepy." Bella rolled her eyes and kissed him on the mouth. He returned it before he finally opened his eyes.

"We should get out of bed, it's almost nine." She whispered.

"I don't want to." He pulled her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Bella hid her grin as she stayed in the position.

"I was about to shower, I thought you'd like to join," She whispered teasingly and he immediately pulled away. A devilish grin on his face as he threw her over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the scene and he joined her.

...

They joined the other Mikaelsons later that morning. Kol sported a black t-shirt, Jeans, and a leather jacket. Bella appeared in similar fashion. She wore a dark navy-blue top, black ripped jeans, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket.

"Morning," She chirped as Kol sat down next to Nik. She kissed Nik's cheek as she passed him to get herself some juice. She gave the others a smile as she passed them. Kol and Nik watched as Esther glared at her before she looked away. Bella didn't seem to care as she sat down next to Kol with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"Fun night?" Elijah asked amused with his sister in everything but blood.

"Always," she replied and smirked at him. He chuckled as he took a seat across from Nik. Rebekah was already sat next to his seat and Finn was at the head of the table. Esther, however, hovered over them.

"How are you going to get caught up to the 21st century?" The male hybrid asked Kol.

"I'm showing him the ropes, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." She offered and her brother-in-law agreed. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes then." She informed. She drank her juice silently as Kol and Nik talked. Kol's hand remained her thigh and she played with his ring.

"When will you be dress shopping?" Rebekah asked Bella. "For the ball mothers throwing..."

"I might go today," Bella shrugged. "Depends on what these two want to do."

"Do keep them out of trouble, Isabella." Elijah commented and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course brother." She kissed his cheek as she stood and put her empty glass in the sink. "We have to talk later."

"I'll be waiting." He promised and with that the Mikaelsons departed in opposite directions. Bella watched as Nik explained some things about modern technology to Kol and Bella piped in every now and then. Bella was excited when they got to the Mystic Grill. Damon had texted her earlier that he was in there. She kissed Kol before she bounced inside. Damon and Stefan sat at a group table with the doppelgänger and her friends. Bella grinned as she sat down next to Damon.

"Who are you?" She heard the blonde ask and Bella ignored her. Instead she turned towards Damon.

"Remember what we agreed on," she reminded him and he rolled his eyes, but Bella could tell he understood.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Kol's getting the cliffnotes about the twenty first century and I rather not tag along. Damon told me you guys were here," Bella shrugged as she leaned back against her older brother. He put an arm on her shoulder and kept her from falling backwards.

"Who is she?" Elena hissed at Stefan.

"Right... Stella meet Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric. Guys meet our sister, Isabella."

"Sister?" Alaric asked confused. "I thought it was just you two."

"No, I'm the middle sibling." Bella shrugged. She took Damon's drink and looked over Alaric's shoulder to look at Kol. He winked in her direction before he went back to his conversation with Nik. Bella smirked against her glass as she averted her attention back to the group in front of her.

"How come we've just met you?" Bonnie inquired.

"They thought I was dead, found out I wasn't yesterday night, and I gave them their memories back." She shrugged.

"Gave them their memories back? I thought only originals and witches could do that..." Elena looked confused and Bella couldn't help but think she looked like a puppy. Stefan explained the story while Damon looked at Bella. His sister had her eyes set on a figure over Alaric's shoulder and he followed her line of sight. A blonde female was talking to Kol with a flirty smile on her face. Nik had an amused look on his face while Kol looked annoyed.

"Excuse me," Bella muttered quickly before she walked up to her husband. Her jealousy raged inside of her and she quickly slid up next to her. Kol's eyes softened as he looked at her. She gave him a quick smile before a set glare turned towards the girl. "I'd take your hands off my husband if I were you." She growled lowly.

"Please, he likes me." The blonde snorted and Bella glared harder.

"Leave, now." Her tone indicated danger if she didn't and the blonde scampered off. She turned towards the two Mikaelsons and they looked at her amused.

"Not a word Nik," She growled out and the man looked at her innocently.

"I didn't say anything." He held his hand up. Bella downed her glass of bourbon before she got another.

"Have you drank any blood recently?" Kol asked concerned. He'd never seen her angry like this over a little flirting.

"No, I haven't had the time." She muttered.

"Go feed, we'll make sure you're protected." He promised and Bella shook her head.

"Later." She responded as she downed another glass.

"Isabella," he sighed and Bella glared at him. "Fine." He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. "Don't do anything you'll regret later."

.x.x.x.

Kol sat on the bed as he watched Bella get ready. His girl was putting on makeup at the moment and Kol couldn't help but feel that she didn't need it. He always considered her beautiful.

"What has you so quiet?" Bella asked as she turned towards him. Her eyes bright.

"Nothing," he shook his head as he stood. She watched him with a soft smile as he pulled her to him. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, darling." She grinned and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept his on her waist as he looked down at her. The height difference was palpable, her a foot shorter than him. He lent down to kiss her and she moved her head to the side. He pouted. "I have lipstick on!"

"I'm sure it won't smear." Before she could object his lips were on her. She lost her resolve and kissed him back. He grinned and pulled away a few seconds later. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them, she smacked his arm at the smug grin on his face.

"Go get dressed, we're supposed to be ready by seven." She told him as she stepped out of his arms. Kol rolled his eyes and went into the closet for his suit.

By seven the two were ready and by eight they were in the ballroom. Bella donned a strapless blood red gown. The top fit her waist perfectly before it opened up. Kol couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"She looks beautiful," Elijah commented as he came up next to his brother. Bella talked to her brothers excitedly not yet noticing Kol's gaze on her.

"I agree," Kol replied. His eyes strayed for a fraction of a second and noticed his mother's eyes on Bella. He excused himself from his brother and made his way over to Bella. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked up at him with a smile. She continued her conversation with her brothers as he remained by his side. It wasn't until he noticed his siblings dancing did he intervene.

"If I may?" Kol held his hand out and Damon reassured her it was alright with them. Bella took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Don't let me fall," She whispered to him. He kissed her lightly in reassurance as they danced around the room. A little after the third song started, Nik intervened and asked for their attention. Kol and Bella noticed the hint of desperation in his eyes and they quickly followed him to his art studio. As soon as they entered they noticed Elijah and Bella's brothers already inside. Bells put up a silencing spell around the room.

"We're so sorry!" Stefan whispered as he looked at Bella pleadingly. "We didn't know she'd do something like this."

"What happened?" Bella hissed.

"Our mother," Nik answered. "She bound all of us together using the doppelgängers blood."

Bella now understood what they meant. Esther was ready to kill her children. The thought of that woman sickened her.

"She added some in yours as well," Elijah told her and Bella stumbled slightly. Bella paced in front of them as she muttered spell after the other.

"It's not working!" She shouted as hopelessness seeped into her body. "Why isn't it working?" She turned towards Kol who looked at her dejected.

"She must be channeling other witches," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"How can we stop her?" Damon firmly asked. They noticed Kol whispering soothing words into her ear as she held onto him frightened. He wanted to help his sister, but he knew Kol was better off doing it.

"The Bennett's are the only powerful line in this area, she must be receiving help from them." Elijah commented.

"Esther can't do anything that requires power until the full moon. We just have to wait until tomorrow," Stefan pointed out. "If she's using the Bennett line, we'll have to cut her off from the source..."

He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, but he couldn't let his sister die. She was just brought back to them. He wasn't about to lose her again.

"Stefan and I will take care of that problem tomorrow," Damon told them. "You keep your mother occupied."

Bella had calmed down enough at this point, but she remained in Kol's arms. He kept rubbing his thumb over her back in an attempt to keep her steady. He knew she was still panicked. He had seen her like this before. It usually meant she was scared of not being able to help.

"We have to act normal," Bella whispered. "She can't know that we discovered her plan."

"That means no killing our mother tonight," Nik told Kol who gave him a stiff nod.

"Lets go, before the others notice we're gone." Damon held the door open and everyone walked out. Bella rid the room of her spell as she walked out. She kept her hand on Kol's and he didn't seem to mind as he pulled her back to the ballroom. She stopped him as she saw Damon and Stefan face. She stepped away and turned towards her brothers. She leaned up on her toes to kiss them both on their cheeks.

"Thank you," She whispered. Their faces relaxed and with that the four of them walked back into the room. Nik and Elijah has already left and they were now nursing the bar.

Bella couldn't help but glower slightly as she noticed Elena. The doppelgänger looked at her with a small smirk before she looked away again.

"She's far too confident," Bella muttered to her husband. "I wonder what my brothers see in her."

"I don't believe they see much in her at the moment," he commented as he nodded towards Stefan and Damon. The brothers seemed to be hostile towards the copy version of their old lover.

"Maybe they're coming to their senses," she mumbled under breath, but Kol heard anyways. He laughed and led her to his brother.

.x.x.x.

The next day was far too slow for Bella. She couldn't help but fidget throughout the day as she waited for the night. The other Mikaelsons, excluding Rebekah and Finn, also seemed tense. Her brothers had texted her in the morning and told her they would meet them before they went to Esther.

"You need to stop," Kol sighed as he brought his finger to her bottom lip. He pulled it out from under her teeth and kissed her lightly.

"You're just as tense," she pointed out.

"Yes, but we're better at hiding it." He commented as she took in Elijah and Nik's relaxed statures.

"I don't understand how," she bit back in her anger as Kol rubbed circles on her thigh.

"We will be fine," Nik reassured her as he got himself a drink.

...

Bella walked next to the Mikaelson brothers as they approached their mothers ritual ground. Rebekah, had opted to stay at home after she discovered the truth about their mothers return. Bells understood the girls reason and told her to be safe before they had left. Kol kept one hand with hers as the approached the witch.

"Told you she was the wicked witch of the west," Bella giggled at Kol who rolled his eyes fondly.

"Not the time for jokes, darling." Bella shrugged. They stopped right in front of Esthers circle. Esther quickly had the two Bennett's rush into the house.

"My sons, come forward," she gestured.

"Stay beside me, mother," Finn stayed as he looked at his brothers.

"It's okay, they can't enter." Bella felt Kol slip his hand from hers and approach the pentagram. The fires brightened and he stepped back.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn," Kol sneered. Bella grabbed his hand once again and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. She knew it hurt him. He never thought his mother would go to this.

Bella watched as she started a monologue. She hoped Damon and Stefan hurried. She knew they would do everything in their power to stop this, but she needed them to be successful.

She barely had to wait ten minutes as Esther cried out confused. She called for the witches to come back, but they don't respond.

Bella's eyes widen as the pentagram flared up and Finn ran to his mothers aid. The three Mikaelson brothers next to her quickly cowered away from the flames. Kol pulled Bella with him and she hid behind his frame. As soon as she knew the fire was out they turned towards the pentagram. It was empty. Both Finn and Esther were gone.

Bells couldn't help but hug her husband. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he took in her scent. She felt his lips on her head and something wet hit her, but she didn't comment. Instead, she pulled away and kissed his stray tear.

"We're okay," She whispered. He kissed her head as he brought her into a hug once again.

.x.x.x.

"Thank you," Bella hugged her brothers once they got back to the Mikaelson mansion. The Mikaelsons had went inside, but Bella stayed outside to talk to her siblings.

"We played a part in helping her come back to life, its only right we help get rid of her." Stefan told her. "They're not going to kill us or anything right?"

"No, they don't blame either of you. Just make sure to keep Elena away from us. No matter what, she contributed to it a little too willingly to kill Nik." She told them. "Nik has spared her life more than once, I won't be able to stop him if she tries anything else."

"We know," Damon muttered. "Tell us if you need anything, Stella."

"Not right now. I think I need to make sure Kol's okay. This was his mother after all." Her brothers gave her a sad smile. Damon gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Stefan grabbed her hand before he pulled her into a hug.

"We'll see you later," he told her.

"I know." Bella kissed his cheek and he sped into the woods. She noticed Damon hesitate. She gave him a curious glance.

"What?" She asked after he kept hesitating. He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. He held his hand out for hers and Bella did as he asked. She gasped as he placed an all too familiar necklace in her hand.

"I found it after you left with Kol... I kept it because it was the last thing I remember that you truly loved." He told her. Bella felt the tears in her eyes and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you?" She gestured towards her neck and he took the necklace from her hand. He carefully clasped the rose necklace around her neck. "Thank you."

"It was always meant for you," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Bella gave him a nod and he quickly vanished as Stefan had a few moments earlier.

.x.x.x.

Bella didn't see Kol as she entered the house. She saw Nik and Elijah drinking as they talked to each other and she gave them a kiss on the cheek with a 'goodnight' before she headed upstairs. She noticed Rebekah's room was slightly open and the blonde was on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I never thought our mother would do something like this..." Bella didn't know how to reply. "But thank you... for always protecting us."

"You're my family. Maybe not in blood, but I'm married to one of you if it counts." Rebekah laughed at her little wink and gave her a nod.

"More of a sister than Esther is my mother." Rebekah told her and Bella smiled. "Go to Kol, even I can see that you're desperate to see him." Bella smiled at her gratefully and walked into the room right next to Rebekah's. Kol sat on the bed with a grim smile on her face.

"Hey," Bella greeted. He looked up at her and Bella could tell he wasn't as upset as he was earlier.

"It was a little too real earlier, but that woman got what she deserved." Kol told her. "She may be my mother, but I stopped caring for her after she had Mikael kill us."

Bella moved towards him and discarded her clothes as she went. He noticed her actions and he immediately grew a smile on his face. Bells smirked lightly as she straddled his lap in her bra and panties. His hands found her waist to balance her.

"Why don't I give you a good distraction?" Bella asked as she nibbled at his ear before she started to press kisses down his neck. He moaned and bucked his hips when she licked the mark she had made on his neck a century before.

"I love you," he whispered as she pulled away. She whispered back the sentiments and then proceeded to kiss him.

.x.x.x.

Bella put her hand on the crook of Elijah's elbow as he led her into the shop. She had been with him for majority of the day. He had needed to get something for Rebekah and she needed to go shopping. So she took his company.

"This is hideous," Bella muttered as she looked at one of the dresses hung up in the shop. It was bright neon green and had spikes all over it.

"I doubt you'll be getting it then?" Elijah asked amused.

"I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." She told him and he laughed when he noticed one of the shoppers give her an evil-eye. Bella quickly moved on to her style of clothing. Jeans, t-shirts, and leather jackets.

"How's Rebekah doing?" Her voice broke through their silence and he looked at her.

"I believe she has moved on from our latest family drama." He murmured and Bella gave him a wistful smile.

"That's better than sitting in her room and crying." Bella voiced as she led them to the counter with her clothes. Bella went to pay but Elijah had his credit card out and in the lady's hand before she could object. "Rude."

"Have we not told you?" Elijah arched his brow and she looked at him confused. "You are family and I doubt Kol would be happy if he learned I didn't at least pay for your things after taking his time from you." Bella giggled at that and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you!" She whispered as she took the bag from the lady's hand.

They went to two more shops and received Elijah's gift for Rebekah while their. Then they headed to the Grill to go get lunch. She walked in and noticed her brothers and their friends. She gave them both smiles, but chose to not greet their little group.

"Now she's sleeping with Elijah?" Elena snorted and Bella fought to walk over and slap her.

"Elena!" Caroline snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt continued looking horrified as he noticed Damon and Stefan's angry look.

"Just because you didn't get your way does not mean you can say that about my sister." Damon hissed. "I'm not your errand boy anymore, Elena, I'm not afraid to snap your little neck."

Elena looked mad at his words and when Stefan didn't say anything to defend her she glared at him. Stefan rolled his eyes and mouthed sorry to his sister instead. She grinned and winked at him before she turned towards Elijah again.

"Not going to lie, brother, I can not imagine you at this place." Bella said amused as she took in his formal getup in such an establishment.

"I'd have to agree," Elijah looked over his menu. Bella giggled at his look and ordered her food. Elijah went with a drink instead.

"Not good enough for you, your highness?" Bella teased and he rolled his eyes at her.

.x.x.x.

When Bella and Elijah returned to the house they noticed the three others siblings sat in the living room as usual.

"Did you buy the whole store, love?" Nik asked amused at the bags in both his brothers and sisters hands.

"Of course not," Bella giggled. "I bought half the store." Nik rolled his eyes as Kol stood up and kissed her. She kissed him back and before she could object he had the bags in his hands. She sighed and took a seat on the couch with Nik. She put her feet on his lap and waited for a response.

"I'm not a footstool." He told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Never said you were. You're just...comfy." He snorted at that, but just put his sketchpad over her foot and continued his latest work. He looked at her suddenly and she looked confused at his worried look.

"Have you drank any blood in the last few days?"

"No I haven't had the chance," Bella shrugged.

"There are blood bags in the refrigerator. Go feed." Bella noticed his stubborn look and sighed. She stood up and went into the kitchen. She got herself a blood bag and wasn't surprised when Kol joined her. He had a concerned look on his face as well.

"What?" She asked annoyed now. He didn't say anything. He only brought her closer and ran his hand over her cheek.

"You need to feed more," he murmured.

"I am!" She held up her blood bag and drank out of it. He gave her a look and she sighed. "I will." She drank the remaining blood bag and he got her two more bags. Kol let her drink both before he checked her eyes. They weren't visible to most but he noticed the black circles around her pupils. He got her another bag and she looked at him a little annoyed but drank it.

"Open your eyes, darling." He told her and looked at the outer corners of her pupils. He kissed her cheek and she sighed.

"I feel better," she admitted after a few seconds and he chuckled.

"Thirst can make you feel like crap." Bella couldn't help but agree. She lent up and kissed him. Kol swiped the small amount of blood on her bottom lip and then bit down lightly to draw her blood. She arched into him at the sensation and he smirked. He put her on the counter as he kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Try not to do that where everyone eats." Rebekah's voice broke them apart. Bella had a little dazed look on her face and Kol grinned to himself. He kissed her cheek, but neither moved their position.

"You have the worst timing, sister." He told Rebekah as he finally pulled away from Bella. The brunette giggled at his words and jumped off the counter.

"I have good timing," Rebekah objected. "I rather not eat on something you two were getting it on."

"Both of you shut up!" Bella finally told them. She was embarrassed now. She knew Elijah could hear them as well and she did not need the man she considered a brother to hear that. Nik teased them all the time so she didn't care as much for his reaction.

"I'd have to agree with Bekah here," They heard Nik voice from the living room.

"Shut up!" Bella shouted and they all stopped with a grin. Kol smothered it when she glared at him. He followed her into the living room and looked at Nik amused when she hit him with a book.

"I didn't do anything," Nik objected quickly. Bella didn't say anything as she took her previous position with him. This time Kol sat next to her and she leaned against him.

"Have you stopped terrorising Caroline's wolf?" Bella asked him after a few seconds.

"I thought it'd be fun, but she is loyal to him. I have told Tyler I won't try anything," Nik told her. Bella grinned and thanked him. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for her brothers friend group then necessary.

.x.x.x.

"Kol!" Bella laughed as he led her out of the car blindfolded. She didn't know where he was taking her. She kept a grip on his arm in case he let go of her, but he had a protective arm on her through the whole journey.

"It's only a few more seconds darling," Bella held in her shiver as his lips moved against her ear. Kol held in his own smirk at her reaction.

"You could just tell me," Bella sighed and he rolled his eyes at her impatience.

"It's a surprise," he reasoned. He continued his path and finally stopped. Bella felt him untying her blindfold and she slowly opened her eyes as it left her face. She couldn't help but look at the setting in front of her in awe. She turned towards him and he had a nervous look on his face.

"I promised you we would recreate our first outing together," Bella stopped him as he tried to lead her towards the blanket. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"Thank you," her words caught in her throat as she felt the tears sting her eyes. He leant down and kissed her again before he pulled her towards the small picnic. There was a basket on the middle of the blanket and Bella liked how they received light from the moon above them. Bella sat down on the blanket as she watched Kol take everything out. She was surprised to see he had went out and recreated the dinner they had the first time around. He gave her a smile and then sat down behind her. Her back rested against his chest as she sat in between his legs.

"I love you," Bella sighed as she felt him kiss her neck lightly. She turned her head towards him and he leaned down to kiss her.

_Always and forever, _she thought.

**If you like it, leave a Review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
